When you call
by Aflame D Sun
Summary: ... My heart stops beating; when your gone, it won't stop bleeding. I can wait, I can wait forever...


**A/N: Without further ado, I present you with my second SoKai one-shot. I know some of you have been waiting for this.**

* * *

><p><strong>-When You Call-<strong>

"_I guess this is it. We both go our own ways now."_

The voice echoed through his mind.

"_Yeah, this may be our last goodbye."_

Sora remembered this moment clearly. It was when they parted.

"_We can still keep in touch with each other on the phone…"_

"_Just that I won't ever be able to see you again." He finished._

The voice stirred up one of his deepest regrets and sorrows. It was one of his biggest decisions in his life and he had chosen the wrong path. He could've told her how he felt. He could've tried to do something to make her stay.

He could've risked it for once in his life.

"_Kairi… I…."_

He could've said it.

"_I…"_

Sora was ripped from his dream by a vibrating sound.

With his eyes closed, he reached over to his short wooden nightstand and felt around for his cell phone… _Ugh… Who would call at a time like this?_

Instead of saying hello, the brunette with messed up bed hair muttered something that sounded like "eh-lo?"

Giggling came from the other side of the line. The soft and mesmerizing sound made Sora's eyes snap open. It was her.

"You do know that you sound cute when you haven't fully awoken yet?"

In the darkness of the night, Sora blushed. He knew well that she teasing him about his morning grouchy mood.

"Its just because its not even 4am yet."

"Well, Mr. Sun's already up here. And he wants me to say hello to ya." She joked.

The brunette smiled. He loved these calls. He just couldn't get the time zone right…

"How's it over there in Radiant Garden?"

The feminine voice on the other end of the line paused for a moment. "Not much is going on these days. School's almost over. We just had our final exams done last week." _Hmm… That's funny. We just had our exams last week too. Does every school make their students take the exam in June?_

She paused again. "Anything new on your side?"

"Oh you know, the normal. Roxas got a new haircut that made it look like a wild badger attacked his head, Riku still gets speeding tickets for going past the 200s now and then." He chuckled at his friends. Well, they were… Unique. "Nothing really changes on Destiny islands."

"Hmm… True. I remember when we used to jog in the mornings on the beach."

The brunette felt a pang inside his heart with sadness leaking through the scar that never healed from three months ago. The scar that was created when they parted on the beaches of Destiny Island.

His heart began to pace faster, his breathing became uneven. Those thoughts themselves were enough to give him nightmares.

"You okay?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Y-Yeah…." He lied. "Listen, I gotta go."

"What for?"

_Feed my cat? I don't' have one… Dentist? I bet he isn't even up yet… Think Sora, think!_

"Well, I'm late for my daily morning jog."

"You do morning jogs?"

_Should've made a believable excuse._

"I used to force you up to jog with me…" Sora bit his tongue waiting for the girl to see through his clearly transparent lie. To his amazement, the girl just let it slide past with a simple "okay, bye."

He threw the phone back in place and buried his head in his blue pillow.

He felt himself drift off and woke up 2pm in the afternoon. After all, it was Sunday.

The boy trailed his hand through his messy hair and yawned. Considering what had happened three months ago ago, it was weird that the two still contacted each other. She told him that she would move to Radiant Garden and they had to break up. He stayed in Destiny Island to finish his studies.

He knew that the future with her was futile but he still intended to get back together with her again. Someday.

_Someday… I'll find her and tell her._

Life was hard without her. She used to help him with the studying, help him organize his notes before a exam, help him keep fit by dragging him along on morning jogs every morning… Now, his notes were a mess, his studies were a mess, his hair was a mess… He was a mess.

The brunette trolled to the bathroom with dark circles under his eyes. He opened the tap and washed his face. When he looked up in the mirror, Sora nearly jumped back. His eyes sunk deep into his skull, his hair clung onto his scalp, his lips were dry and cracked… He couldn't even recognize himself anymore.

Looking at what became of himself since he lost her, the brunette sighed. _It wasn't just the same without her._

_It will never be the same, but at least I can try to make it so…_

The thought suddenly struck him. He could try and do all the things they once did together. Starting with jogging.

Sora grabbed his running shoes and a chocolate doughnut and started jogging toward the beach.

The memories of the being together with her filled his mind. When they first met… When he first held her hand… When Sora first tripped over a log trying to catch up to Kairi when the jogged down this very strip of sandy paradise…

As more sand got inside his converse black high-tops, time progressed. They days passed in a blur with sand, jogging, sweating, cell phones ringing and her voice.

Nearly everyday, she'd call him around 4 in the morning and have a little chat with him. Routinely, Sora got used to the calls and looked forward to her voice that would wake him up and hint that it would be time for his morning jog soon.

June flew by and the last days of school arrived. All of the kids at school were anxious to hear the last bell that signal the end of the school year. All of them but Sora. He had nothing to look forward to. He knew during summers, Kairi had school. Summer school that would cut away all her free time, cut away their morning calls, cut away her from him.

Summer vacation was a pain.

The brunette found himself inside the auditorium with all of the other students. The last assembly of the year. While the principal announced the leaders and those who stood out in every subject and event and awarded them with shinny glass trophies, Sora used his elbow for support and sat in the back row with his friends.

Usually none of these were for him. In the previous years, he did get the "Most sloppy hair" award as a joke from his classroom teacher, but nothing worthwhile. That was until he heard-

"And last but not least, the most athletic award goes to Sora Hikari."

_Wait… What?_

Applause sounded from all sides of the auditorium.

The brunette sat there trying to rephrase the words inside his mind when he felt a not-so-friendly nudge from Roxas.

"Go up there and get it dude."

"Really? But I didn't participate in any of the school sports events…"

Roxas' eyebrow suddenly twitched. He pulled at his collar uneasily. "Uhh… Well… I might have something to do with that…"

After making Roxas spit out what he knew, Sora stared mouth gaping at his blonde friend. "You what?"

"I… Might have video tapped you running down the beach and timed you… At first, me and Riku were just passing by from a blowout party and wanted so see what you were doing…"

"So your saying that you guys been stalking me the whole time?"

"Well, you were running 10 meters per second…"

The brunette was about to give his friend the evil eye when the silver haired kid stepped in. "Hey Sora. Relax. From my point of view, we just did you a huge favor. Now get up and get that trophie."

The brunette whined unwillingly, but was pushed up the stage by his friends.

After the eardrum busting applause from the crowd had died down, the bell rang and the student body scrambled forward towards the exits.

Sora noticed his cell phone vibrate. He knew the number well because he sees it every morning on the display screen of his _iPhone_. The text showed little characters but meant a lot to him.

"_I have something to tell you."_

_I do too._

As Sora got inside Riku's _Mercedes SLK 320 _for the party that was going to be hosted on the beach, he dialed her number. His fingers were hesitant; almost like that he didn't want to make this call. He feared that this would mean final goodbye.

_What if she's got a new boyfriend? What if she really…_

The boy didn't want to continue on those thoughts. Instead he rode in silence with his friends on the way to the party.

* * *

><p>It was nearly sundown when they arrived. The azure blue sky was turning into a shade of orange and the waves were glowing with red light.<p>

They unfastened their seatbelts once they made sure Riku turned off the power, they learned the lesson of how important seat belts were the hard way, and got out.

Sora quickly scanned the beach to see where the party was being hosted and immediately found a group from their school hula-ing with Axel being in the lead. Most of the people here looked like that they had red hair. Hair the same colour as hers… _Maybe it's just a trick from the sun…_

He sighed and slid his hands into his pockets and his fingers found the way around his cell phone. _Should he call? _The boy was having a mental argument inside his head when Riku smacked him hard on the back.

"Just give her a call and tell her your feelings."

_Wait… Wha?_

Roxas appeared in front of him and nodded in agreement to Riku. Rare moment. It was not any day when you see Roxas agreeing with Riku.

"Just tell her."

The boy shakily drew out his phone from his hoody pocket and started dialing the numbers. With every tap on the screen, his heart pounded faster with excitement and anxiety. _What if she really wants to break up for good? What if she's in trouble?_

_Well this is the only way to find out. Here goes nothing._

The brunette tapped the green button on the bottom of the screen and waited. After a few tones, a voice came replied. To his disappointment, it wasn't her voice.

"Sorry, the contact you dialed is busy right now. Please wait a few minutes before trying again."

He tried again moments later only to be greeted by the same computer generated voice. The voice froze his heart. _Maybe she never wanted so see me again…_

The boy tossed his phone in the air when he noticed that it started to vibrate and play "I Can Wait Forever" by Simple Plan.

The boy swiped in the air for his phone and tried to pick it up. He succeeded in answering the phone, but forgot to pay attention to his feet. He tripped over a log. His greeting sounded something like "heloooooo!"

The strange thing was that he thought he could hear an echo somewhere on the beach. _Sand doesn't make echoing noises, do they?_

Sora tried wind milling his arms around to keep balance with little effect. He closed his eyes and braced himself to come down hard. Instead he fell on something soft and heard an "oof!" and something skittling to the sand.

The brunette checked his cell phone to see if it had broke connection and silently thanked the heavens when he found out that the line was still on. He tried to see if there was still anyone on the other side of the line anymore.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

He heard the echo again, this time more clearly. The person he fell on seemed to be on the phone too when he fell on top of her. She squealed before dropping the phone.

He heard his voice project out from her pink-cased _Samsung Galaxy Nexus. _He pushed himself up from the person to get a better look at whom he'd fell on.

Sora's hands felt silky hair along with the sand. He took a closer look at the girl he fell on.

His vision was still blurry from the shock. When he focused his eyes on her, she almost looked like the girl from his dreams. She had slightly longer hair of the same auburn shade. The sunlight enhanced her perfect features and her tender skin glowed literally in the sun. The sun was now hovering halfway over the ocean, casting shadows all over the beach.

The brunette looked at the girl under him in disbelief. His heart nearly stopped beating.

"Kairi?"

"Sora! I… You… I'm sorry… The reason I lied to you and said that I moved away was because I was too afraid that you would reject my confession… I… Was too scared to confess to you… And I couldn't bare watching you… So I tried leaving but… The more the time passed…" She started.

"So you were still here all along…"

"Yes… but… I… I really am sorry… I realized how selfish I was… And I wanted to tell you that… I…"

The auburn haired girl was silenced by a finger to her lips.

Kairi found herself staring inside his oceanic blue eyes. They were filled with affection and concern. The two were locked in their gaze.

Riku pretended not to notice and Roxas started videotaping the whole thing. Axel changed the dance moves from being hula based to pelvic thrusts.

Using the other hand, Sora lifted a strand of her loose hair and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned close and whispered.

"I love you."

Kairi was the one who stared wide-eyed at the spiky haired boy that lay on top of her. She remained that way until their lips touched and embraced.

The girl smiled. The boy mimicked her move and pulled his head back.

The DJ took this as a good moment to start up some music.

The soft melody drifted into the couple's little personal bubble. Sora started singing softly to it.

"You look so beautiful today"

"When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away"

"So I try to find the words that I could say…"

The blossom of love bloomed when Kairi joined in.

"I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away

"And I can't lie"

"Every time I leave my heart turns gray"

"And I want to come back home to see your face"

"And I"

"Cause I just can't take it…"

The two didn't notice that their schoolmates along with random people on the beach stopped what they were doing and stared in their direction.

"Another day without you with me"

"Is like a blade that cuts right through me"

"But I can wait"

"I can wait forever"

While the two were singing duet, neither of them broke eye contact.

"When you call my heart stops beating"

"When you're gone it won't stop bleeding"

"But I can wait"

"I can wait forever"

Both of them stopped and leaned a bit closer to each other.

"You do know that I can wait forever for you, don't you?" Sora said with a teasing smile.

"You don't have to…" Her eyes shone with sparkles when she said this. "…Because I love you too."

The audience in the back applauded while the two embraced for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I don't own anything. You guys should get the drift by now. Also thank you to all of those who supported me! You people are awesome!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you guys can point out the grammar/spelling mistakes when you see them.**

**I've been listening to "I Could Wait Forever" by Simple plan the whole time I was writing this story, and I thought it would be really neat if I ended with the song.**

**If you guys want, you can check out my other stories. Sometimes I write in different styles for different stories because I don't have a style that I use regularly so I hope my other stories won't disappoint you guys.**

**Thanks again for reading my second SoKai one-shot. I promise there would be more to come. -8989™**


End file.
